


You'll Laugh Till You Collapse

by That_Dense_Idiot



Series: Animaniacs and Little Shop of Horrors crossover [1]
Category: Animaniacs, Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: First work - Freeform, Gen, Wakko gets traumatized (not clickbait), idk how to tag and i dont really want people to see this if they do im ok with that but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dense_Idiot/pseuds/That_Dense_Idiot
Summary: Wakko sits through the Now (Its Just The Gas) scene and gets mentally screwed.A crossover no one but me asked for.
Series: Animaniacs and Little Shop of Horrors crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076423
Kudos: 8





	You'll Laugh Till You Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for these guys so sorry if they are out of character.

The Warner siblings slowly walked through the streets of Skid Row. Not because the streets were nasty, (trust me they are) but because they held a long, white bag. What was in this bag? The body of a man who had died about two hours ago.

Yakko and Dot were the ones carrying the bag. While Wakko just walked by them, trying to not let his mind wander to what he had seen those two hours ago. But it did.

\----

He was the one who was called in. Yakko handed him a gun. They had all come to kill that man. But only one of them could. 

Evidently, that one was Wakko.

The dentist forced the toon's mouth open. "Your mouth's a mess, kid." He then went on to list teeth things that Wakko didn't care about. He responded anyways, this whole situation terrifying.

"I do?" He whimpered.

More crap he didn't care about. Before he knew it, he was shoved into a chair, being asked questions he didn't know the answers to. The door was shut and the sign above it went from saying 'exit' to 'no exit'. 

"Wait.. Aren't you s'pposed to give me... Num-by stuff?" Wakko asked, shaking as the dentist pulled out some kind of drill.

"Why? Dulls the senses."

"But won't it hurt?"

"Only 'til you pass out." The dentist man, paused. "I'm gonna want some gas for this..." He said to himself.

Wakko questioned the gas as he was just told he wasn't getting numbed.

Orin laughed. "That ain't for you! It's for me." Another pause. "In fact, I'm gonna use my special gas mask. Stay here kid," He said, as if Wakko had anywhere to go. "I'll be with you in a moment." With that, the dentist left to a small side room.

This left Wakko alone. With the gun. He held it in his hands. 'Now would be the best time...' He thought. 

He and his siblings had never killed before. They weren't sure if they could. But, well, there was a first time for everything. Including murder... With a gulp, Wakko steadied his shaking hands and aimed the gun at the door of the room.

Then he shuddered. Not at something that was normally, or supposed to be, scary. But a laugh. 'Dangit it's a laugh! That's not scary!' he tried to tell himself.

'Ok trying this again.' He aimed and- 'Nope, nope, can't do it.' More insane laughter filled the room. Insane was his siblings thing right? So why was this so terrifying?

A few excruciating seconds later, the dentist came back. His 'mask' could more accurately be described as looking like a fishbowl with tubes sticking out of it. "Kid, I am flyin' now! Oh the things we are gonna do to your mouth!" 

Wakko shot up, gripping the gun (in the wrong way so he doesn't shoot himself in the leg) so tightly his fingers started to hurt. He was sweating buckets.

"Well, I guess I've had enough of this stuff. I'll just take this mask off and-" The dentist said to himself. He then tugged on the bottom part of the mask that held it on. The toon didn't notice or pay attention, he was too busy thinking of a way to kill this guy without trying. "Hey kid," Another flinch from Wakko as the dentist spoke again. "guess what."

"What?" Wakko muttered, almost annoyed that the man interrupted his internal monologue.

"It's stuck."

"What?" Now he was scared again.

"The mask, it's stuck! I can't get it off!" Orin pulled at the mask again. "Jesus Christ I could asphyxiate in here..." He said to himself, laughing and turning to Wakko who flinched again. "Hey kid, gimme a hand will ya'?"

Wakko thought for a second. 'If I just sit here and do nothing.. I could kill him without killing him! It won't even be my fault!'. 

"Well..." He said, smug at his solution to a problem he created.

"'Well'? He says 'Well'? Kid, I don't think you understand."

Even if the toon WANTED to help, he felt glued to that chair. It was uncomfortable to say the least but it seemed much better than to get up and... Approach the guy who was now scrambling, running around the room trying to find anything that could help. Wakko took a glance at the gun. Then back at the mess of a man, getting paler and bluer by the second.

Now he actually thought about it. 'I... I should help, shouldn't I?' 

His mind wandered to Audrey who, apparently, was dating this guy. 'Would she be upset? No... He hurt her.' 

Now, Wakko wanted to just kill this guy and be over with it, but his mind put him in the dentist's shoes; 'He's dying and the one person that could help him is just sitting there, watching.' 

Did that make HIM the bad person? 'No... I'm not a person anyway.' He thought.

This guy was laughing. The universal indicator of good, happy fun times. But this? This was terrifying on a whole new level.

A sudden pause brought Wakko out of his thoughts. The man laid on the floor, still. 'Maybe he's-?' Nope he's not. 

Both were shaking of fear. One of death and one of seeing that happen.

After what felt like hours of listening to someone laughing so hard he could barely breathe and coughing, it was almost over. Actual words.

"Are you dumb?" The dentist shouted and Wakko wasn't sure if he meant stupid or mute. "Or hard of hearing?" He was still shouting which made the toon cover his ears. "Or relieved... My end is nearing?" Orin's head shot up, locking eyes with Wakko "Are you satisfied? I've laughed... Myself to... To..." Now was the worst part. The actual chocking.

"Death?" Wakko whispered.

\----

When his brain left the flashback he was gripping his arms tightly and they were all back at that shop that had the horrible plant that everyone was SO exited about.

Wakko stared at his feet, at the checkered tile floor, at the long spike covered vines.

"Chop it up." It was the plant. This pulled Wakko out of his thoughts and he stared at the plant.

"What?" That was his older brother.

"You heard me. I said, chop it up." Audrey two boomed.

"You expect us, innocent little children, to- not only commit murder- but also chop up a corpse? And on the same day no less??" Yakko asked, reminding Wakko of that one time they painted naked people. This, however, was much worse.

The plant nodded. Were they actually gonna do this? Apparently, was the answer because Yakko went down to the basement and came back with an axe.

"I'm not sitting through this." Dot said before heading down to said basement. 

"And... And I don't think I can." Wakko mumbled, going over to follow Dot. He didn't think he could even look at that guy again, let alone cut him into bits.

\----

The next day was quiet, thank God. Wakko stayed in the basement. He was told by his brother to stay down there, he couldn't deal with costumers. Not after what he'd seen. His mind played that scene over and over, specifically the parts where he got yelled at and the final moments. 

He curled up into a small ball trying to get some sleep, he didn't get any the night before, which was understandable. His body craved a nap or some food, his mind craved ending or watching him suffer. 

'Me and my siblings are here in this together, right?' He thought. 'He was terrible anyways.' He told himself. But it didn't matter how bad someone was, if you watch them die you're gonna get traumatized regardless. 'I deserve that and more...' 

He held his hands in front of his face, removing a glove from one of them causing him to wince. He then stared at the multiple bandages that wrapped his fingers from when he and his siblings had to feed the plant. 

That was the one thing the three were getting out of this, well... The one GOOD thing. The plant promised all of them a spot for the better, somewhere where they didn't have to worry about getting jumped just by going outside. That's what they were willing to kill for. But now, that felt like ages ago. 

Up the stairs that felt like (if you stepped on them wrong) would shatter beneath you, were Yakko and Dot. Who, despite what just happened seemed surprisingly chill. Wakko could hear Dot answering phones and Yakko chatting up a storm with costumers. Wakko? All he could do was cry. Cry and hope for his small sobs to not be heard. 

'Wait...' He thought. 'Where's my hat?'

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I need to make some of my favorite characters suffer???  
> This crossover is where the Warner siblings collectively take the place of Seymour.  
> Also I might make a follow up where they go through suppertime because Wakko was important for reasons here.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading :)


End file.
